sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
X Dimensions 2: Brave New Multiverse
DISCLAIMER: THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS!!! Like with its predecessor, there isn't any plans of this becoming a Fan Game just yet. However, also like X Dimensions 1, It's still fun to write down a list JUST incase someone does. This Sequel Project was created in Celebration of the news of Project X Zone 2 being announced. If you don't know what Project X Zone, Project X Zone 2, and Namco x Capcom are, they're tactical RPGs combining elements of fighting games(through the combat) and traditional RPG Elements. In those games, you get to see loads and loads of your favorite characters teaming up as well as famous locations from their games. If this isn't exactly something that interests you, you may want to sit out for this. This Project is a Free Join, If you hadn't figured it out. '''BUT WAIT!! '''Before you join, be sure to know that a limit will be placed upon how many pair units, solo units, support units, and rival units you can have added.* (*) = to be removed once the limit is set. Total Characters- 36/X Pair Units - 16/X Solo Units - 8/X Support Units - 6/X Rival Units - 15/X Chapters - 40 Plot It's been over a year since Xeran, Lexia, and the SFCW Heroes(and Villains) united to figure out the mystery behind the Dimensions crossing over... Now... Universes are in danger, some dying and some colliding... What's going on? Nobody knows what is going on, but it's possible something or someone is behind the chaos. But who? Xeran and Lexia are back, under orders from their new employers to investigate, and the duet is gathering all the help they can get. Familiar worlds will be visited as well as new ones, but with new worlds come new threats..Universes are in danger, some dying and some colliding... What's going on? Exclusive Characters Xeran & Lexia - The Protagonists from the first game. Now under the employment of a Mysterious Organization to solve yet another Dimensional Crisis. -To Be Filled Out- Pair Units Like with X Dimensions 1, these are the units who do the combat. Now these units can be consisting of two characters from the same world(1 Creator), or they can be a combination of two characters from two different worlds(Two different Creators) HOWEVER... Some Units from X Dimensions have been changed, so the way of Categorizing will be simplified. Changed Units(Returning Characters) These are the returning units from SFCW X Dimensions that were changed. # Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami(JonicOokami7) & Railei the Traveler(SniperAssassinX) # Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami(JonicOokami7) & Wilem(SniperAssassinX) # Apallo The Hedgehog & Junior the Hedgehog # Iron Minerzone & Obsidian Warzone # Mark-Ross the Mouse and Neol the Mouse Unchanged Units(Returning Characters) These are the returning units from SFCW X Dimensions that weren't changed for this entry. # Xeran & Lexia # Saren Arcturias & Exspira (Saren the Dark Lynx) # Nega C Payne the Bandicoot & Optimus Kiefer(JonicOokami7) # NCPXP "Theta" & J-Rock # Ravoka the Wolf & Sen the Rabbit New Units(New Characters) Pair Units who debuted in this entry # Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami & Shauna the Neko # Heiner Sterncroft the Tiger & Karei Gallen the Fox # Moros C. Nekrozia & Coffee the Wolverine # Shibuya the Sayian & Michael the Fox # Jinx Ill'usis & Illucina Ill'usis # Luciana the Mink & Xeno the Hedgehog Solo Units Units who can by teamed with Pair Units, they have their own attacks that can be used by a button press, they also have their own abilities both Passive and Manual that can be used on the map screen. Returning Units # Jacob the Pikachu # Laufeia Yamikaze The Hedgehog # Xavek the techno Organic New Units # Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami # Dillon Weschafer # Technovore # Crymson the Cat # Flip the Cyborg Armadillo Support Units Units who do not take part in the battle period but can be activated in the map screen by using XP, you can also set a support Unit to notify the player of battle events such as when an enemy is defeated or a ally is poisoned. Returning Units # Yuri Violet the Hedgehog New Units # Dot Kolen # NCP02 "Beta" # Jane the Zorua # Shockina Wave # Pyrrhos the Fox Rival Units These Units act as Bosses and will appear often throughout the story, being characters of other users be it dead or alive. Most Chapters require defeating them to win. Returning Units Dr. Edgar Cyrex (Normal and Trance Mode) Darkness Centros Sir Wilem Duchebagge * Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami * New Units Main Antagonist Admin Monster 1 Admin Monster 2 Admin Monster 3 Bios03 the Creation Yuritwo "Lamia" the Altered Clone Empress Dimensia the Dragon Eclipse The Hedgehog Arti the Carbuncle Dexter the Raccoon Final Boss (*) Characters eventually become Pair/Solo Unit Enemy Units Common Enemies from other worlds. Returning Units # Cyrexian Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) # Flying Lizardmen (JonicOokami7) # Shadow Minions (JonicOokami7) # Shadow Brutes (JonicOokami7) New Units # Void Soldier # Void Guardian # Void Dragon # Void General # Void Colonel # Void Golem # Void Serpent # Cyrexian Lizard Soldiers (JonicOokami7) # Cyrexian Lizard Commander (JonicOokami7) # Shadow Titans (JonicOokami7) # Insectoid Crawler (Mr. Zonian) # Insectoid Spitter (Mr. Zonian) # Insectoid Tank (Mr. Zonian) # Insectoid Scout (Mr. Zonian) Equips Weapon -TBD- Accessory -TBD- Items Items are usually found in breakable rubble, chests or defeating common enemys. there are 3 kinds, HP, XP, and Ailment, HP Small Health Bar - Recovers 10% HP (Self) Milkshake - Recover 15% HP (Self or Ally) Irn Bru - Recovers 30% HP (Self or Ally) Bacon - Recovers 50% HP (Self or Ally) Waterians Tears - Heals all HP (Self) Large Pizza - Heals 70% HP (All Allies) -more to be added soon- XP XP boost - Raises XP by 10% (no more then 100) XP kit- Raises XP by 30% (no more then 100) Spirit Sphere - Raises XP by 50% (no more then 100) Soul Shell - Raises XP by 70% (no more then 100) Ancient canister - Raises XP by 100% (does not go over 100) -more will be added soon- Ailment Bind cutters - Cures Bind (Self or Ally) Destunner - Cures Stun (Self or Ally) Healus all - Cures all Ailments (Self or Ally) Zero Pill - Cures Posion (Self or Ally) Down Eagler- Cure Down (Self or Ally) Perk Up - Cures All Ailments (Self) Other Megaelixer - Full HP and Full XP (no more then 100%) (All Allies) Legend potion - Full HP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Golden Solution - Full HP/XP (No more then 100%) w/ Random Buff (Self or Ally) Legacy Beryl - Full XP and Cures all ailments (All Allies) Power Biscuit - Increases ATK by 2. Terms XP - Cross Points, as units battle they work up XP in a gauge displayed on screen, XP is used to access Skills Special and multi attacks Skills - Skills are abilitys Pair and Solo units have. Skills can either raise stats, raise the movement range, heal by a percentage, or Nullify the ZOC. ZOC - Zone of control, Basically it means you cant walk through enemy units without an ability Counter - Costs 15 XP When an enemy attacks you have the option to counter and perform some attacks on the enemy unit, Be warned though you will take the full damage before battle starts, Defend - Costs 30 XP, defend and take half of the damage Full Defend - Costs 50 XP, Take no damage Special Attack - When a unit has at least 90 Xp they can unleash a special attack on an enemy unit. Example Multi Attack - Same applies as Special attacks but can be accessed on the map on multiple enemy units, Stun - When stunned you cannot counter/defend, This ailement ends either the next turn, an item or skill, or getting attacked again Poison - Units take 20% damage at the start of the next turn. This status ends after the damage is taken. or can be ended before hand with a skill or item. Bind - Locks the use of Items or Skills, Ends automatically next turn, or by another units skill or item. Down - Enemys will still hit you for full damage even if Counter or defend was selected, Ends automatically next turn. K.O - When a unit's hp is down They cannot move. Certain chapters require the player to keep certain units Alive for the whole chapter, Recuse - A method used to revive fallen units, This Action costs at least 90 XP to use, however certain Equips and Skills will let players rescue for less. Music -Pending- Areas -Pending- Quotes -Pending- Chapters -Pending-